Chocobo (Final Fantasy VIII)
For a generic list see Chocobo. Chocobos in Final Fantasy VIII are obtained through Chocobo Forests where, with the help of Chocoboy, Squall can capture a mother chocobo to ride around the country. Final Fantasy VIII is the first game to feature a different name for baby chocobos; known as a Chicobo. When riding a chocobo a chicobo can be seen chasing after its mother a few steps behind. The very first instance of a baby chocobo is in Final Fantasy V. Battle :See the Summon sequence here During his adventures Squall and his partners can summon Boco into battle using Gysahl Greens. Here Boco has 4 different attacks; ChocoFire, ChocoFlare, ChocoMeteor and ChocoBocle, each attack more powerful then the previous. However to get the different attacks Boco must reach a certain level and trigger an event in Chocobo world, or use a cheat device. Boco The minigame Chocobo World, which can be played on a PocketStation, a device sold exclusively in Japan, unlocks certain items in the game. The protagonist of Chocobo World is a chicobo called Boco. The game is also included in the PC version of Final Fantasy VIII. Boco, along with friends Cactuar and Moomba, must rescue their friend Mog (a moogle) from the evil Demon King in Scary Mountain. During his adventures Boco must fight other monsters and overcome many perils, as well as fighting the urge to watch his television set and go fishing. From when he reaches level 20 Boco meets a female chocobo named Choco who kisses him each time they meet. After each kiss his powers will increase allowing for much stronger attacks when summoned by Squall. When Boco reaches level 100 Demon King will capture Choco and Boco must fight him for her freedom. Size and Types In this game a full sized chocobo stands at about 275 cm in height while a chicobo, depending on age, can be seen to be about 17 cm in height on up. Only the yellow breed of chocobo have been shown to exist in this world but they possess a few abilities not normally associated with their kind. Most notably the ability to cross small rivers and shallow water. A trait usually associated with Blue Chocobo. Final Fantasy VIII also sheds some light upon the 'family life' of the chocobo. Revealing that the chicobo (baby chocobo) is raised by the female chocobo and is also protected by her in the Chocobo Forests of this world. Baby chocobo are attracted to the sound of the ChocoZiner and will appear when called by it but usually they will stay with their mother throughout infancy. Following along behind if the mother goes wandering. One notably exception to this rule is Boco although it is not known wether or not his mother is in fact alive, lost, or wether he was abandoned upon hatching. The Chocobo also have a sacred dance that they offer to perform for those who they deem worthy. When Squall and crew discovered the Sacred Meadow they held such a dance in his honor. Chubby Chocobo Boco, when summoned, can call Chubby Chocobo to attack enemies as his ultimate attack ChocoBocle. Music Themes There are two Chocobo themes in Final Fantasy VIII. The first is featured when riding a chocobo on the field, called "Mods de Chocobo". The second is featured in the town of Winhill next to a Chocobo crossing, it is called "ODEKA ke Chocobo". ODEKA ke Chocobo is also the featured theme in Chocobo World. Triple Triad Category: Final Fantasy VIII Category:Races Category:Transportation